One More Chance
by Bella215
Summary: Bella had it all, but it was all taken away from her just like in Phoenix. She's shoved into lockers, locked into janitor rooms, and forced to dread the chaotic rumors spreading. But lately she has been dreaming of a guy who seems to understand her. Unrealistic? Maybe. But little does she know that he was capable of transforming to a human to help her through everything.
1. Chapter 1

One More Chance

_Hey you guys, before you start to read my new story, I have some new updates that you might be interested in. First off, I'm truly sorry for my lack of accomplishment and attendance. I had many ups and downs throughout my high school years; with all the homework, and family/friend problems, and what not, and it's been hard enough having to still go through it. But I'm staying strong. Second, my stories are, yes, very out of date and very unorganized. After all, I was only a freshman taking both high school and college courses. And from the past four years, I'm sure my writing and such has improved. So I will be editing or possibly deleting them in the near future. I want to get the one that I'm interested in now before I start editing and such. Hopefully you guys like my new story :3 and lastly, my YouTube videos. I, honestly, would love to start doing some covers, and when I do get some up, check me out, comment, subscribe, like. It would mean a lot. And maybe I can do a couple of your guy's favorites. It would mean a lot to me. SO, without further ado, enjoy my new story, One More Chance._

* * *

Before

I never thought this would come back to haunt me. I am drowned by every person's stare and murmur. "There she goes. That fucking slut. Why did she come here?" I'm scared. I'm devastated. And to make matters worse, my own best friend is being swallowing up those words and keeping them in her mouth. What have I done to deserve this?

I was someone at this new school. I was Isabella Marie Swan. I was Alice Morrison's best friend. We were like sisters. But now it seems like we are nothing close to what we were before.

* * *

_This is like a prologue. I had to change Alice's last name because it would seem weird having Edward and Alice with the same last name. This story will be all human till Edward comes in. Oops. I gave it away a little. Well, yeah. And it will also be in Bella's POV for the whole story. At least, that's how it seems in my head, unless I find a way to add another person's point of view or something. Or if someone requests a POV to be made? I don't know. We will see. :P I don't own these characters though. I know it's too short to rate it but it would mean a lot if I got your guys opinion so far. ^-^ _


	2. Arriving

Arriving

I moved here to Forks with my father because I was having the same problems back home in Arizona. I just couldn't bare the chaos and the things I had to go through to try to get back up. I would cut myself to rid the pain I was feeling in my heart and I did it so much I was sent to the hospital from passing out in the bathroom after seeing all that blood gushing all over the bathroom sink and hitting my head against the corner of the bathtub. I cringe every time I think about it. The smell. The sight. It was just too much to think about. I was then sent to counseling which did me no good. I was quiet about everything.

The only people who knew about my situation were my family and my best friend. Alice left to Forks with her family. Her father and my father worked together back home for the Phoenix Police Department and were transferred to Forks for the lack of police officers. My mother and I stayed here at least until I was done with high school. But to our dismay, that didn't work. My relationship with my mother went downhill after I found out she was having an affair with some baseball amateur. And my high school situations weren't improving.

I missed Alice. I missed her hugs. And, even though we would call each other and face chat, I missed her voice. She had the most softest, cutest voice. It was hard to tell she was aging. She was so mature yet so childish and fun. Her long black hair that seemed to not be getting any split ends. Her dark brown eyes that sometimes when she glares at you, sends you running for the ruins cause you would never know when she would burst into anger and just curse. I loved her for being like that though.

She convinced me to go to Forks. I wasn't sure at first due to the population, but I realized since it's a short amount of people It shouldn't be too bad. My dad was ecstatic. Well, at least I thought he was. He really didn't show much emotion.

"BELLA!" I turned to my right and saw my pixie sister run towards me and almost tackle me down.

"Oh Bella! I missed you!" She said as she squeezed me in a tight hug. "I missed… you too… Alice… You're… squi-…" I tried saying.

"Oh shut up and enjoy it!" She exclaimed. Wow. She changed. In fact, she changed a lot. I pull her away and examined her.

"What happened to your hair?!" I asked, surprised.

"Oh I cut it." She giggled and gave me the cutest grin.

"More like chopped it off. You said you would hate yourself if you ever let someone cut your hair short." I added.

"Yeah but it looks cute now that I tried it." She fluffed her hair. "Besides it was for a good cause. I donated my long hair to the Cancer Society."

"Ah. Well it does suit you." I smiled.

"Thank you. You're dad is checking up on the car. Someone notified him that the car alarm was going off. He should be here soon." She added.

"Well I might as well go grab my bags then." I walk towards the baggage carousel as Alice follows me from behind.

"So how is Phoenix? It's been so long! I miss it." She asked.

"I don't." I added.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. But you have to move on from that. Be happy again. Like how we always were when we were kids." She's right. I missed those times. We would always laugh for no reason. And we wouldn't stop. Our cheeks would be as red as a tomato and our stomachs would ache. And who knows? Maybe we'll be able to catch up and do those things again.

"I know… but it's hard." I finally said. I looked at her and blushed from the hard fall memories. "It's very hot over there." I added.

"Oh! How I miss that heat!" She praised.

"You always complained about the heat, Alice." I turned away from her scanning the bags and luggage.

"Oh Bella. You are going to complain about the weather here. You have it coming." She smirked.

_Pfft. _"I already know I'm going to dread the weather. But it's better than being in Phoenix." I said as I reached for my bag. I stilled as another hand grabbed onto my bag. I looked up and saw a tanned, light skinned and blue-eyed guy a little over my age. I couldn't help but stare at his face and broad shoulders. His hair was a dirty blonde color that seemed to frame his face perfectly.

He picked up the bag with ease and looked at the tag that I had written with my name on it before I left.

"Bella, is it?" He looked at me, smiling, and I felt my cheeks flush as I kept staring at his smile. He handed me my bag, and I couldn't help but look away as I took my bag from him, feeling completely embarrassed about my emotions and my flushed face.

"Yes, her name is Bella." She stepped up and placed her hands on my shoulders. She had this huge grin, and for the first time, I saw her blush. "Sorry about my friend, Josh. She's a bit shy," she added.

I looked back at him, still flushed from his appearance. Josh. She knows him.

"I see," he smiled. "Is your friend here for a short visit? Because class starts next week." He added.

"No, actually she's moving here, with Sheriff Swan. She's also coming to Forks High with us. Isn't that right, Bella?" I nodded, annoyed with her flirting.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Josh Anderson." He held out his hand and smiled. I hesitated as I took his hand, feeling a nasty cold chill going up my spine.

"Nice to… meet you, too." I said as I rubbed my arm, trying to warm myself up.

"I guess I'll see you both at school on Monday." He smiled again. "Of course." Alice immediately added as I nodded in response.

"Bye Babe." He added as he walked away, winking at me. I raised an eyebrow, as if he would be able to astonish me like that. I shook my head from the memory when I first saw him. He was attractive, but his attitude is just too much.

"Oh My God! You… You just got the attention of Josh Anderson. No! Not even that. THE. Capital 'T', 'H', 'E'. THE Josh Anderson!" I looked at her, as if she had gone mad. It literally looked as if she was going to pull her hair out. I giggled at the thought as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea who he is, do you?" She added, pouting.

"Well, no since I've only been here for, what? 30 minutes?" I pointed out.

"And you have Josh Anderson behind your ass!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, Alice. Calm down." I said as I gathered up my things before I walked away from her.

"I can't! This is just amazing!" She praised as she caught up to me. "You have no idea how many girls have been after him."

"And I really don't care. I really don't need to be caught up in boy drama after what happened in Phoenix." I walked faster trying not to trip on my own feet.

"I understand. But it just amazes me that you got his attention… Slow down, Bella! You're walking to fast for your brain and feet to handle. Sheesh!" She caught up again. I sighed as I slowed down. She was right. I really don't need to be sent to the hospital on my first day just because I was foolish enough to walk too fast. I stopped and looked at her.

"How is it?" I asked, in all seriousness.

"How's what?"

"The school. The neighborhood. Here in general. How is it?" She sighed looking down. I just needed to know if I was safer here rather than staying in Phoenix.

"Bella, trust me. It's better than Phoenix. You can start over; the right way, I might add. It will be great for you." She said as she placed one arm around my shoulder. "Plus you have the greatest sister by your side." She giggled and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Alice." I said, clenching my eyes.

"I love you, too, Bells."

"Bella!" A voice from afar exclaimed. And I couldn't help but look up to see Charlie. I smiled at him, as he walked towards us. I couldn't bare the time any longer, so I walked forward, tears forming in my eyes, as I hugged him.

"I… missed you, Dad." I said, choking on my words as I tried to pull myself together.

"I missed you, too, Kiddo." I felt his arms clench around me, and we stood like this for about 2 minutes.

"Let's go home." He added as he grabbed my bag with one hand, and placed his other around my shoulder, leading me out of the airport and into the cold, freezing weather of Forks.

_First chapter. I hope you guys like it. :3 and hope I get reviews before I start my second chapter. Oh, Josh's name was originally supposed to be Jake but I didn't want to confuse you guys with Jacob. So I changed it to Josh. Once again, I don't own the characters Stephanie Meyer created. Anyways review it pleaseee! :D It will mean a lot._


End file.
